


Hello and Goodbye

by RJBeal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Drabble, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJBeal/pseuds/RJBeal
Summary: Drabble about a stillbirth





	

The pain gripped her, and she bore down as she attempted to bring a child into the world. Wave after wave of pain washed over her. A scream wrenched its way from her throat, and she felt the burn as her body stretched to accommodate the exit of her child. Tears dripped down her face as her body finally expelled her daughter. Silence filled the air, as she had known it would. “It’s not your fault, there’s nothing you could have done.” She found the words little comfort as she held her tiny daughter for the first and last time.


End file.
